<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floor Warmer by Miss_Cocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142721">Floor Warmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa'>Miss_Cocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hiroki is a blushy mess, M/M, Nowaki being a cutie, Slight Domestic, They're just in love okay?, sex on the floor, the damn floor warmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"HERE I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU WERE JUST ON THE FLOOR WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME YOU WERE HOME!?" Hiroki's eye twitched in annoyance as a vein began to bulge.</p>
<p>"The floor was really warm Hiro-san." Nowaki responded racing a yawn. </p>
<p>"I bet it was."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Floor Warmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiroki sighed softly as he came back from work. Despite the warmth of the room, he could still see his exhaled breath from being in the cold winter air for so long. He took off his green scarf that Nowaki gave him and his black coat sighing as he placed them in their designated areas. He had no idea why he stayed at the school for so long. He should've gone home three hours ago. Somehow, Miyagi got him to start cleaning his closet with the forest of papers ready to ambush any unfortunate soul when the shaking door was opened. Through all of Hiroki's effort, now anyone could stand two inches beyond the door in that god forsaken closet. Frowning, he rubbed his temples in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Damn Miyagi." Pushing his hair back, the brunette walked into the kitchen to make dinner. As he gathered ingredients, he looked at the clock. "It's almost ten; Nowaki must be staying late too." He mumbled. <i>Maybe I should leave him some leftovers for when he comes home.</i> He thought grabbing a few vegetables for soup. He blushed at the thought of Nowaki coming home and seeing the bowl waiting for him with a note reminding him to heat it first. The way he would smile, the way he would later climb into bed and kiss Hiroki's neck in gratitude softly letting his warmed lips linger on his skin. The way his lustful whisper would sound against his ear and—Hiroki shook his head madly blushing. <i>God, what am I? A romance novelist!?</i> He angrily scolded himself. He focused back on the veggies and added the chicken placing it in the pot along with the rest of the soup, making sure he would make enough for a certain black haired graveyard shifter.</p>
<p>~☼~<br/>
It was three in the morning and Nowaki was not seen.</p>
<p>"God damnit, Nowaki where are you?!" He asked checking his phone for any phone calls or texts. Sighing as he had neither, he walked out of their room to get a glass of water. <i>Even if you're going to stay there all night, it would be nice to let me know you dumbass.</i> He thought. He wandered in the dark to the kitchen when he hit something, starling him making him fall flat on the floor. The thing in question groaned and got up.</p>
<p>"Oh, the floor was so warm." The voice mumbled. Hiroki blinked sitting up.</p>
<p>"N-Nowaki?!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Hiro-san, are you alright?" He asked looking through the darkened room.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, but more importantly where the hell were you!?" He yelled.</p>
<p>"On the floor."</p>
<p>"Huh?!"</p>
<p>"I came home about thirty minutes ago and I ate the soup you left for me and then I was really tired, and the floor was really warm and--"</p>
<p>"HERE I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU WERE JUST ON THE FLOOR WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME YOU WERE HOME!?" Hiroki's eye twitched in annoyance as a vein began to bulge.</p>
<p>"The floor was really warm Hiro-san." Nowaki responded racing a yawn. </p>
<p>"I bet it was." Hiroki frowned crossing his arms not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. <i>That damn floor warmer.</i> He mentally snarled to himself. <i>It's going to be the cause of many heart attacks I see.</i> Hiroki rose an eyebrow hearing the gentle chuckle coming from the dark. </p>
<p>"What?" Nowaki crawled over to Hiroki his eyesight adjusted to the dark and kissed him softly.</p>
<p>"I'm just happy Hiro-san was worried about me." He smiled. Hiroki blushed madly, avoiding his face. A gentle hand found its way to the irritated man's jaw guiding him into a sweet kiss. Nowaki pried past his lover's lips with his tongue, smiling as he eventually gave in with a submitting moan. Their tongues tangled madly as Nowaki's chilling hands crawled up Hiroki's shirt his fingertips ghosting over his partner's body. Breaking the kiss, blush illuminating his face he glared at Nowaki.</p>
<p>"It's three in the morning you should be asleep!" He said coming back to his senses. Nowaki's breathing became shallow as one hand swept over Hiroki's lap feeling the hardened member through his pajama pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that what you're really thinking...Hiro-san?" He asked kissing his ear letting his lips graze over the blushing man's earlobe. <i>Damn. I've been found out.</i> He thought. Before he could make an excuse to why he had been hard, he gasped as he felt the black haired man's hand dip in his pants and underwear cupping the hardened member. His mouth opened wide uttering out silent moans as he felt Nowaki's hand gently stroke at his length now throbbing against his hand. "So hard, Hiro-san." He smiled nibbling his neck. Hiroki bucked in his hand softly as he was placed back down on the floor moaning, his eyes closed tightly and his fingers curled on the floor. Nowaki stopped briefly to take off his coat and stripped off his shirt along with his lover's. Hiroki opened his eyes glossed over with lust for the taller man, he pulled him down as the doctor responded kissing his neck and collarbone softly nibbling for a few moments.<br/>
"Hiro-san, I want you." Nowaki whispered in his ear lightly taking it in his mouth and grazing his teeth over it and biting softly.</p>
<p>"N-Nowaki...I'm cold." He moaned rolling his hips. Quickly, he tore off their clothes throwing them in the dark as he felt over the brunette's body.</p>
<p>"Let me warm you up then." He smirked as his fingers prodded at his entrance. Hiroki mewled to his touch panting and lightly sweating as one finger quickly became two, scissoring and searching for the spot that always drove him mad.  Hiroki weakly clawed at the warmed floor underneath them, his feet rising as Nowaki's search came with the reward of euphoria surging up his back. A low rumbling moan bubbled from his throat as he throbbed in Nowaki's other busy hand craving more of his lover. After a few more minutes of teasing, Nowaki's hands left him forcing an uncontrollable whimper from the older man. Without a word, the taller man gripped his love's hips lining up.<br/>
"I'm coming in, Hiro-san." Slowly, he penetrated the brunette hearing his cries as he dug deeper, satisfied with the longing clasping that embraced his hardened member.  Kissing his face; he pet his hair whispering sweet nothings to calm him from the slight foreignness of it all.  After a couple moments, Hiroki rolled his hips feeling the added weight inside him pulse, burning him from the inside.  He had almost forgotten how amazing it felt. Nowaki thrust into him earning a soft moan from the shorter man and a sign that he could continue. Experimental thrusts turned into a smooth steady pace, earning soft sweet moans that Nowaki had no idea how much he missed them.  Hiroki arched his hips wanting to meet his lover with every thrust he could, his legs shaking from each blow of his hips and the pleasure weakening his resolve.  Nowaki pulled Hiroki up to him, embracing his warmth, gyrating into his lover as Hiroki began to kiss his neck leaving possessive love bites as he met his lover's thrusts moaning against his neck softly from time to time. Nowaki leaned back lying on the floor bucking up into his partner wildly as he watched a blurry version of Hiro-san roll his hips against every thrust meeting him halfway. His head was low, brown hair covering his wanton face as he bounced on the length inside him.  Nowaki's hands held Hiroki's waist firmly as he let his fingers take control and run up the smaller man's back. </p>
<p>"Nowaki~" Hiroki purred out in lust, losing his normal guarded demeanor around him. Blue eyes stared in wonder, as one hand gravitated towards his face cradling his cheek with such care. He smiled watching his head follow the gentle touch his own hand cupping his. </p>
<p>"You sound so sweet, Hiro-san." Nowaki panted before placing his feet firmly on the ground giving him leverage as he pumped up into the professor much stronger than before. A shocked moan ripped from Hiroki as he lulled his head back his body on fire with every thrust. </p>
<p>"N-Nowaki!"He groaned out throwing his head back as he came untouched.  Nowaki shattered as well from the sound of his voice shooting up the white liquid filling him to the brim. Hiroki fell on Nowaki's chest softly, leaving only soft tired panting to bring sound to the room. After basking in the afterglow for a moment, the doctor separated from the professor only to scoop him up and carry him to bed. Hiroki weakly groaned as he was placed back onto the soft mattress the sheets and lumbar support calling him to sleep.</p>
<p>"By the way, thank you for the soup you left me." He smiled kissing his neck softly as he rubbed his nose against the older man's sweaty nape. "I love you, Hiro-san." Hiroki smiled softly turning over and embracing him as he began to drift off. Just as I thought he would. </p>
<p>~☼~</p>
<p>"Ah! Hiro-san, I don't think you should be walking right now! You don't look good!" Hiroki scoffed on his way to the door. His hips were extremely sore aching with every step he took; he leaned on the wall for balance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you talking about, I have to get ready for school! I can't let those little bastards slack off for one day, Literature's not a joke!"  He exclaimed; unruly papers threatening to fall and fresh coffee squeezed close to the sheets, steaming with vigor. </p>
<p>"Hiro-san! You don't have class today! Look!" He said grabbing a small calendar pointing to the date under it was the footnote signifying he did have a day off.  Blinking for a moment, he abandoned his papers to the freshly cleaned floor and placed his coffee on the table wobbling to the couch before flopping down face first into the cushions.</p>
<p>"I'm taking a nap." He grumbled. Nowaki sighed with relief placing the calendar back in its previous area as he tended to the papers on the floor.</p>
<p>"Nowaki, I'm cold." Nowaki smiled watching him, noticing the redness at his ears seeing his boyfriend force himself from looking back. With a chuckle, the doctor made room for himself on the couch, long legs stretching from the furniture as he wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend.</p>
<p>"I got you, Hiro-san."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>